711chan
History Host of /i/ 711chan was a chan that at one time was quite well known amongst imageboard users. Despite a "late" foundation (November 2007), it gained a degree of notority and reconigition for being one of the last hosts of a major /i/ board. Beginning in November of '07, 711's inital population was made up of immigrants from 7chan who are said to have left over mod drama. Just as the population of 7chan before them, many of their number claimed true oldfag /b/tard status. 711chan had the stroke of luck early in their existance when they were the right chan in the right place at the right time. The rovering and notorious /i/ board needed to move for a third time, having been first forced to leave 7chan by angry server hosts and then due to 420chan going down for a short period, and 711chan came up to bat. With 420chan's blessing, 711chan's /i/ was endorsed as HQ for the bulk of active /i/nsurrgents at the time. This spiked 711chan's overall traffic greatly as well as lifting it's status greatly. When 420chan returned after server problems, it continued to endorse the 711chan located /i/, with a link from 420chan take their /i/nsurrgents to 711chan. Project Chanology Project Chanology was the name of conflict fought by imageboards users against members of Scientology cult. It orginally had begun as a joke, just another target for the internet hate machine to play with. However, by early 2008 there was quite a bit of media coverage of the conflict as an increasingly wacky Tom Cruise was one of the top stars of Hollywood. Direct references to 711chan were made, and the ranks of 711chan usership reportedly quadrupled. With such a surge in newfags, the culture of 711chan was forced to wrap, with the newbloods now outnumbering the old /i/nsurrgents. From what had been a joke became a serious movement as the newfags geninuely saw Scientology as evil and something they had to crusade against. To cut a long story short, the admin of 711chan allow this to continue, citing 711chan as a haven from heavy moderation and of course relucate to turn back a majority of his users. The newfags set terrible goals for themselves, and the phrase "This is not win until we get media attention" was adopted as the Chanology slogan, turning the Internet hate machine into the Internet attention machine. In the final slap in the face to the legacy and traditions of /i/, Project Chanology began to shift towards peaceful protest instead of the digital raiding of old. It's like when the Vikings became Christian: All their luster was not just lost, but destroyed. The rise and fall of /xenu/ The realisation that Project Chanology was a fad grew amongst the oldfags of 711chan and they demanded Admin jewlion put an end to it. He capitulated and quarantined Project Chanology to a new board, /xenu/. Talking about Scientology outside of /xenu/ resulted in bans. Trouble continued to brew though as the oldfags and newfags continued to chaff against each other outside of /xenu/ over different matters. The final cut came when /i/ was taken from 711chan and placed a new site called not420chan. not420chan was a joint venture by 420chan and 711chan to prevent any blowback from /i/ antics, and they had joint power over it. Somewhere in this story 420chan admin Spardot gained mod powers on 711. The 420channers openly disdained Project Chanology and saw it as a mockery of the traditions of /i/. At some point, Spardot and another 711 mod created a sticky on /xenu/, declaring the board cancer, and began purging the userbase, permabanning great numbers. The oldfags and /i/nsurrgants rejoiced. jewlion would bring back the board hours later, but the damage was down and the newfags could see the writting on the wall. They saw the massively posistive reaction to them being purged and began to drain away. /xenu/ was shipped to the graveyard weeks later. By this point Project Chanology had run on 711chan for 100 days, over half it's lifespan at that point. For some it marked a high point, for others it was a madness that damaged the chan forever. Either way, 711chan's influence and userbase would demise from that point onwards. A feud with new pro-Chanology website Enturbulation.org would take up time and efforts of the 711chan user from a time afters, filling out the latter annals of it's history. When 'The Regime' Hacked and Defeated 711chan 711chan struggled, as most chans do, with funding the site and limped through 2008 after suffering a large scale hack attack from an elite hacking group called "The Regime". The Regime caused big disruption to the operations of 711chan, firstly after defacing the main 711chan.org homepage, multiple times, within 24 hours , the hackers then went on to cause havoc by repeatidly taking down the 711chan IRC server. The hackers social engineered key 711chan moderators into revealing their login credentials, which allowed the them to gain shell access, The Regime were able to hack their systems and obtain and maintain root access to the main boards server. The regime deleted a lot of information, including backups, shortly after a lot false information appeared to surface on the hack, including fake d0x trying to identify regime members, and false video statements. The g00ns claimed they unmasked the of identify of Immortal (The Regime leader) as Mr John Lawson, but this was completely fabricated information. Both g00ns and 711chan continued to harass Mr. Lawson and his wife (who wasn't connected to the regime's attack on 711chan in any way) Mr Lawson has since suffered severe depression as a result of receiving months harassment. 2009 brought a serious challenge when they lost their hosts after the FBI began investigating a video of someone drowning a cat (???), which apparently was on 711chan. The FBI was only trying to take down the video, not the site, but those were the breaks. Weeks later, 4chan users doxx'd the site after discovering the same video being hosted on the front page of 711chan (done to trumpet the new freedom received from their new hosts) By 2011, 711chan was in its deadthrows, as the era of Chanlogy had long since past and the days of /i/ gone. Return Coinciding with the time this wikia was started (May 2014), 711chan happened to pop back up at the same time, reoccupying 711chan.org. Unfortunately, in early 2016. 711Chan ceased again. UPDATE ABOUT REWRITTEN VERSION: You can visit the BETA website at: http://711chan-rewritten.boards.net/ Have fun~ = Category:English speaking chans